Scooby-Doo in Jurassic Park
In an animated crossover with Jurassic Park, Scooby and the gang join Doctors Grant, Ellie and Malcolm in an expedition to Jurassic Park, only to find themselves in a situation which concerns ??? Characters: *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Visitors to Jurassic Park: **Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill) - A world renowned paleontologist who specializes in hadrosaur and other duck-billed dinosaurs. He is approached by John Hammond, the eccentric billionaire and creator of Jurassic Park, to take a tour of the park and endorse it so his investors would be more confident. **Dr. Ellie Sattler (Laura Dern) - A paleobotanist who works alongside Dr. Grant in the Badlands of Montana. Her specialty and expertise draws the attention of John Hammond, the owner of Jurassic Park. **Dr. Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) - A mathematician at the Santa Fe Institute who specializes in chaos theory. He's invited to Jurassic Park by Donald Genarro with the hopes of easing the minds of InGen's investors. **Alexis “Lex” Murphy (Hynden Walch) - John Hammond's granddaughter and Tim Murphy's older sister. Unlike her brother, Lex isn't a fan of dinosaurs and prefers to spend her time on the computer. **Timothy “Tim” Murphy (Russi Taylor) - John Hammond's grandson and Lex Murphy's little brother. He's very interested in dinosaurs. *Rexy - An old Tyrannosaurus rex and the face of Jurassic World; she was one of the dinosaurs who escaped during the initial disaster at Jurassic Park and is now relocated to Jurassic World as something of a mascot. Queen of Jurassic Park and World — a title definitely earned and not just given to her because she's very big and dangerous — she is still capable of kicking arse, even at the age of twenty five. *Skullasaurus (Frank Welker) - the main antagonist, the Skeletal Dinosaur that haunts the park by attacking the Dinosaurs. Suspects: *Dr. John Hammond (Craig Ferguson) - The owner of Jurassic Park and founder of InGen. He's also the grandfather of Lex and Tim Murphy. Reason: he cares more about the Park than anything else. *Donald Gennaro (Nicholas Guest) - The attorney sent on behalf of Jurassic Park's investors to investigate the safety of the park after several reports of missing or dead workers. Reason: making a fortune out of the park. *Dennis Nedry (Wayne Knight) - A computer scientist who is in charge of the system's programming and networking of Jurassic Park's computers. Reason: he is constantly nagging. *Dr. Henry Wu (BD Wong) - A scientist at Jurassic Park. Reason: his obsession of science. *Ray Arnold (Samuel L. Jackson) - Jurassic Park's chief engineer. He runs the main control systems from the visitor center. Reason: his access to restricted areas. *Robert Muldoon (Greg Ellis) - Jurassic Park's game warden. He's much more sensible and realistic about the dinosaurs' capabilities than any of his bosses or co-workers. Reason: his wanting to destroy the raptors. Clues: * An InGen logo card. * Plaster on the Stairs * Raptor Claws Culprit: *Rexy/Skullasaurus (Frank Welker) - the T-Rex of Jurassic Park, Reason: to have a hunt without being caught. Plot: ??? Trivia: *The film is different than the first Jurassic Park film, where instead of a PG-13 rated movie, it has a non-rating, and it shows no death. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Crossovers